The First Time
by NarutoShippings
Summary: The first time he met her she threw a security guard at him. I been getting back into Ace Attorney and especially Dual Destinies, so here is my JustiCyke One shot Story page. I DO NOT OWN ACE ATTORNEY OR ITS CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

The first time he met her, she thee a security guard on him.

The first time Apollo Justice met Athena Cykes was during murder of Alder Kyubi case. He was on his way looking for her when he seen the security guard try to grab her and she grabbed his arm, sending him flipping and flying right into him.

That was a awkward first meeting, not to mention they'd be working on the case together.

Their second case

Their second case they've worked on together was the Constance Courte murder at Themis Legal Academy. They won that one, but by the skin of their teeth due to Aristotle Means tormenting Athena about her wrong accusations thus far. But due to Robin giving a extra detail and Athena's quick thinking, they won the case! Though Apollo had to awkwardly wrap her in a cloth and tie rope around for the plan to work.

The first time they both felt heartbreak was when Athena said she had never seen the weapon that had murdered his best friend Clay. His bracelet tighten around his wrist and his heart slightly shattered, could his co-worker, his best friend, the girl he likes...kill his best friend? After that, Apollo wrapped his right eye with bandages so he wouldn't sense any of Athena's tells.

The first time Athena's heart broken was when Apollo accused her of murdering Clay. Her heart shattered like his on that day, that was until she heard what he had to say..

 _"I...I want to believe in Athena. I really do! But what is faith without doubt? That's why...I need to question her guilt! So that once the truth finally comes out, I can fully trust her!"_

Her heart fluttered! He really wanted to trust and believe in her. And she sure have him a slap after he asked her to punch him when they were in the defendants lobby for a break until they brought in Fulbright...although she didn't smack him for his reasons that he wanted her to.

Their first kiss

It was rare for Apollo and Athena to be in a fight, but when they did things got hectic!

"I told you to have that court record for me by today!" Apollo yells.

"Well excuse me for trying to do the other 5 things you asked from me!" She retorts back.

"It's not that hard, I bet even Pearl could do it better!"

"Then why don't you let her assist you on cases!"

By this point Phoenix, Trucy and Pearls already left the room, not wanting to be in the cross fire.

Apollo and Athena glares at each other for what seemed like eternity.

Today was one of the very few days Athena let her hair down and Apollo thought she looked like a goddess. They stared for a little longer until Athena pulled him into a kiss they both desperately needed to get out their systems. Apollo threw the papers he was holding out of his hands to wrap his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck.

"Hey guys are you ok-" Phoenix stopped when he seen his two workers in a lip lock, so he slowly closed the door.

A few minutes later they were both cuddling on the couch.

"I'm sorry." He says softly.

"I know, me too." Her tone full of regret.

"Tomorrow, everything will be okay." He assures her.

"Yeah..we're fine." She says, and they both look at each other with a smile on their face.

 **This is what happens when you go back and watch Dual Destinies in honor of the Phoenix Wright anime coming in April...Anyways love JustiCykes! Tell me what you think, might upload another chapter or i may turn this into a oneshot story collection for JustiCykes hope you guys enjoyed!**


	2. Prompt 1 Love Letters

Okay! So I went to go find prompts to write and I found this one.

A and B are in class. A, who had left their pencil case at home, asks B for a pen, and they oblige. When A tries to give B the pen back, they say, "write me a letter with it first," and so they do. 15 minutes later, they are kissing hard against a locker. Let's see how I can make this work.

Athena was searching through her bag, looking for her pencil case.

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Apollo asks, worried.

"I left my pencil case on my desk at home doing that SA last night." Athena says, tone of regret in her voice. She started to wonder what to do when a pen appeared in her face.

"Use one of mine." he says barely glancing at her.

"Thank you so much, Apollo!" She practically yells, causing the students in study hall to shush her. "Sorry!" She apologizes. She started to work when she felt a tap on her arm from the other side of her. It was her best friend Juniper, or Junie as Athena called her. A note was quickly passed into Athena's hand and Juniper turned back around.

 _'Using the ol' left my pencil case at home trick I see ;) You guys will be a couple in no time!'_

Athena rolled her eyes. Even when Junie is crushing on Apollo she always teases Athena and him about liking each other.

 _'It's not a trick! I honestly left my pencil case at home :(! And besides don't you have a crush on him? I couldn't do that to you!'_

She quickly sneaks her hand under the desk and rests the note on Juniper's lap. She seen the girl give a smirk while reading the note. Athena then feels the little paper on her lap again.

'I used to have a crush on him, that was before I seen you two together, besides I think Clay Terran has been trying to get my attention for a while now. And if you wanted something to write with why didn't you ask your best friend over here huh?'

Athena just glared at Juniper, while doing so she seen Clay sneaking a glance and Juniper, only looking down when he seen that Athena caught him.

 _Well yo'u go get em' tiger! And fine if it bothers you that much, I'll give his own back and borrow yours.'_ The process of note passing begins again with a red Juniper replying with

 _'Oh stop! Isn't that your pet name that Apollo gives to you? And fine, lets see if you can give up your precious boyfriend's pen.'_

This time it was Athena's turn to blush. They continued the note passing until the bell rang.

"Finally!" Athena shouted in relief, not caring that other students are shushing her again.

Athena was grabbing her things for next period period when she seen Apollo.

"So your giving him the pen back right?" Junie asked, smugly. Athena was almost scared she never seen Juniper act like this.

"Fine! I'll give him his pen back! Just go back to normal Juniper." Athena said as she walked over to Apollo.

"Thanks for letting me use your own but Junie said she would lend me one." Athena says holding out the pen to him with a smile on her face.

"Sorry, but I can't accept that pen back yet." he says a bit to mischievous for her liking.

"What do you mean? It's your pen." She dead pans.

"I mean, before you give the pen back I want you to write a letter to me with it." He tells her, with that adorable smirk of his. Adorable? Has she always thought his smirks and smiles were adorable?!

"Umm..yah okay! I'll have that letter to you by next period!" She blushes. The bell for their next class rings and she quickly hurries off hooking Juniper by the arm on the way to class.

"Can't let go of his pen I see?" She taunts.

"No, I tried but he wouldn't let me unless I wrote him a letter with it!" Confusion in her tone.

"And since when have you done what he's told you?" Juniper questions with her eyebrows raised.

"S-Since never! I don't know if it's his tone, his eyes or that beautiful smirk he gave me after he told m-ahhh!" She screams. "Junie help! I think our right I think I like him!"

"Not just like, I think you loooove him." She coos.

"Don't be silly Junie! Even I did love him..I don't think he feel the same to that degree." Athena pushes her fingers together.

"Don't do that, you look like Mr. Fulbright when he's scolded by another teacher." Juniper says and they both bust into giggles.

"I guess I'll just write him a thank you letter." She says casually.

"Umm..Thena I'll catch up with you! I have to go do something real quick!" And juniper quickly sped off.

Like Juniper said, she was back pretty quick and so began last period. Juniper could see Athena writing the letter and when she was done, she stuck it into the back pocket of her bag. Juniper quickly took out a piece of paper and wrote her own letter to Apollo and signed it as Athena Cykes. Of course being her best friend all these years, she would pick up on how she writes. She carefully and quietly slipped Athena's letter with her own.

Mother bell rang and Athena quickly picked up her bag. "Well, I'm going to go give my letter to Apollo! See you tonight for movies?"

"Of course!" Yes! Of course...she knew her friend would call to reschedule their movie time because of something more important.

"Apollo! I have your letter." Athena bounded down the halls.

"Alright let's have a look." Apollo said a little to excited. Athena could see his smile get wider, and she couldn't believe he would get this happy over a letter. All of a sudden she was pushed against the locker..hard, with Apollo's lips on hers. Athena didn't know what to do, but she couldn't let this opportunity go to waste so she grabbed him by his collar and brought him closer. When they parted they were gasping for air.

"Wow..Did you like my letter that much?" She asks, still out of breathe.

"Read it for yourself." Apollo chuckles.

As Athena looks through the letter, she realizes this isn't the one she wrote. She looks down at the bottom of the page to see a side note that says

 _Have fun on your date -Juniper Woods_

She should've known her best friend would've done this. Athena had to call her and tell her 'thank you' big time and cancel their movie plans for tonight, which Juniper is expecting.

"So how about I take you out to your favorite noodle shop." Apollo asks.

"Alright, it's a date!" Athena cheers. Thy lean in for one last quick kiss and go home to get ready for a night that has been long overdue.

 **Wow! So cheesy! Anyways I have a question for us guys! Would you rather me**

 **A, make another Firsts chapter with the type of 'first' selected by you (one prompt per person. First five prompts to be submitted will be selected.)**

 **B. I'll do another prompt request from someone!**

 **So send it what you want guys! And yes since this is an AU story Clay is alive. This was probably a bad idea to write the the night before my ACT testing lol! But I hope you guys enjoyed this!**


End file.
